Moments
by XxgOd.fReE.uSxX
Summary: Molly and Arthur Weasleys great grandchildern. A collection of oneshots on each of the grandkids lives with there families. review please and don't be too harsh it's my first Harry Potter fanfiction story..i don't own anything all right go to JK Rowling
1. Victoire and Teddy Lupin

Victoire Lupin was lying in her bed waiting for Teddy to come back upstairs with her morning coffee, she was feeling a little sick, but she knew she'd have to get up and get the kids stuff ready for their first day back at Hogwarts. Gabrielle was in her 7th year, Renee was in her 5th year, William was in his 3rd year and Fleur was going into her 1st year. They had to leave extra early because her mum and dad wanted to see the kids before they left.

"Vicky? Here's your coffee." Teddy's quiet voice said from the doorway. She glanced up at him and brushed her blonde locks out of her eyes.

"Thank-you, honey," She replied while reaching out and taking it from him, "Could you go wake up, Will and Fleur? While I wake up Gabby and Ren." She asked after taking a small sip out of her coffee.

"Sure, hun." He said while he turned and walked quietly out of the room and down the hall to their youngest kids' rooms.

Victoire slowly got up and walked over to her closet and pulled out her bathrobe and slippers. Then she went out to the hall and walked down the stairs to where their oldest kids' rooms were. She walked into Renee's room first and opened the blinds and pulled the blankets off her 15 year olds slim form.

"Renee time to get up." She said in her daughter's ear. Renee grumbled something incoherent and rolled away from her mother.

"Renee Nymphodora Lupin, get up before I dump a bucket of water on you!" She threatened while grinning.

"Fine! I'm up, no need to threaten, god!" Renee said grumpily while she crawled out of bed and walked over to her closet to get some clothes to wear to the platform. Victoire grinned even wider and walked out of her daughter's room and into her eldests' room. She glanced around the room and couldn't help but cringe at the sight of it. There were clothes everywhere, books strewn around and Gabrielle's wand was nowhere to be found. She opened the curtains and pulled the blanket off of Gabrielle and whispered her name in her ear, but the only reaction she got was her rolling over and a groan.

"Gabrielle Appoline Lupin it's time to get up!" She said while she transfigured her lamp into a bucket of water. When Gabrielle didn't move, she picked up the bucket and dumped it on Gabby.

"MUM! What on earth was that for!" She shrieked.

"You weren't getting up, and it was time to get up. Now you need to pack your suitcase fast, get ready and find your wand!" She ordered while she walked out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen to find her youngest kid's sitting at the table waiting for their dad to finish pouring their cereal. She walked over and wrapped her arms around Teddy and leant her cheek against his warm back. She heard him chuckle and she smiled.

"Did they give you any trouble?" She asked.

"Just Will. Fleur was already up and going through her stuff to make sure she had it all." He said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

"That's good." She said while she turned away from him and looked at her youngest children. Will was wearing a pair of jeans and hoodie, and his dark brown hair was a mess, it was everywhere. Fleur had on a black skirt and a red wool sweater with an F on the front, that her great grandmum Molly had made for her, and her blonde hair was in a red ribbon.

"What are you wearing Gabrielle?" Teddy asked their eldest daughter, who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Clothes." Gabrielle replied flatly. Said clothes were a pair of ripped jeans and a low cut blue tank top with a black vest over top. Her red hair was pulled up into a messy bun and her bangs were pulled back in bobby pins.

"You shouldn't be wearing that. It's too revealing!" Teddy said.

"Dad I'm 17, I can wear this if I want." She said while she sat down and started eating her cereal. Just as she said that Renee walked into the kitchen wearing a dark wash pair of skinny jeans and a button up black sweater and her blonde hair was falling down her back in loose curls.

"Oh, Renee you look so gorgeous!" Victoire said, while smiling at her daughter. Renee smiled back at her while she sat down at the table and started munching on her toast.


	2. Dominique and Ryan Konners

Dominique Konners was sitting at the dining room table waiting for her husband and 4 children to come downstairs to eat their breakfast before they headed over to her mum and dad's to let the kids say goodbye to them and then they were going to head down to platform 9 and ¾ to see them off to Hogwarts. Angelique Molly Konners was their oldest daughter and she was going into her 6th year, Marc Ryan Konners was going into his 5th year, Lucille Fleur Konners was going into her 3rd year and Madeline Lunette Konners was going into her 2nd year.

"Well, they're all ready. Have you got breakfast done?" Ryan Konners asked as he entered the dining room.

"Yes, its on the counter in the kitchen. And Marc, remember to take your allergy pill, please? We don't want a repeat of last year." Dominique answered, while giving her only son an exasperated look.

"Yes, mum." He mumbled while he looked down at his shoes.

She watched her 4 children walk into the kitchen and she admired the girls choice in clothing. Angelique was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and a polka dot sweater that hugged her slim form and her red locks was up in a high ponytail and her bangs were straightened and framed her face nicely. Lucille had on some jean capri's with a grey shirt and black vest and a pair of short boots on, her blonde hair was up in a half pony tail and all of it was straightened, except for her side bangs, which were pulled back. Madeline had on a plaid dress with a black cami pulled over it and her wavy blonde hair was in 2 french braids.

Marc's choice in clothing wasn't as admirable, but he was a boy so what did she expect. He was wearing jeans, a blue t-shirt and a zip up hoodie, his red curls were sticking up everywhere, giving Dominique the impression that he hadn't brushed it.

They came back out and sat down at the table, while Dominique decided she should get the bags downstairs and get dressed. She walked up to her room and opened her closet doors and looked inside. She pulled out her black skinnies and laid them out on the bed with her red high heels. She went back into the closet and pulled out her white thin-strapped tank top and a loose black vest. She pulled the clothes on and then she pulled her curly red hair into a ponytail and then pinned her bangs back.

She walked into the hall and saw all their bags by the doors, so she muttered a charm and walked them downstairs into the living room and rested them by the floo. She walked back into the dining room and told the kids to go stand in the living room while she cleaned up the plates. She quickly did that and ran back into the living room and grabbed the floo powder for them.

"Ryan do you want to go first?" Dominique asked her husband.

"Sure," He answered and grabbed a handful of floo powder and ducked into the floo, "Shell Cottage!" And then he was gone.

"Angelique you go next, then Marc and after them Lucille and Madeline." Dominique said once the green flames within the floo had fully disappeared. Once all the kids had gone she stepped in and yelled her destination.

"Dominique, how nice to see you sweetie." Bill Weasley said, while he pulled his middle child in for a hug.

"Same to you dad. Are Louis and Victoire here yet?" Dominique asked.

"Victoire is, but Louis isn't." Bill answered.

"Okay." Dominique replied as she looked around to find her older sister, she spotted her outside talking with their mum. Dom walked out of the crowded living room and into the kitchen and out the door.

"Victoire! Mum!" She said excitedly, while she walked over to the two of them.

"Dominique, don't you look gorgeous!" Fleur Weasley said while she walked over to her middle child and hugged her.

"Mum, you look gorgeous too!" Dominique said as they pulled away. Victoire pulled Dominique into a hug next and asked her where her rug rats were.

"They're still in the living room, I think." She answered.


	3. Louis and Geraldine CollinsWeasley

Louis Weasley and his wife Geraldine Collins-Weasley were sitting in the living room while their three kids finished packing all their stuff and bringing it downstairs to take to their granddad and grandmum's cottage before they headed off to Hogwarts.

Their eldest son Gerald Louis Weasley was in his 6th year at Hogwarts, their eldest daughter Esme Delaine Weasley was in her 5th year and their youngest daughter and child, Fabienne Eloise Weasley was going into her 3rd year.

"Dad, do you know where my high tops are?" Gerald asked from the stairs. His blonde hair was sticking up in every direction. His hoodie was hanging off his slim form and his baggy jeans looked as though they were barely staying on.

"They're in your closet," Louis replied, while he gave his only son an exasperated and annoyed look, "and you would have know that if you had of looked."

"Thanks!" Gerald said and ran back up the stairs to his room.

They heard quiet footsteps coming down the stairs and when they got to the bottom they saw Esme standing there. She was wearing a pair of hip huggers, her hot pink high tops and a light blue hoodie. Her blonde hair was in a long fishnet braid down her back, and her side bangs were straightened and off to the left side of her face.

"Morning Esme, how did you sleep?" Geraldine asked her eldest daughter.

"Fine." Esme replied in her quiet, faraway voice. She walked further into the room and sat down on the love seat.

"That's good. Is all of your stuff packed?" Geraldine asked while she brought Esme some toast and orange juice.

"Yeah it's at the top of the stairs." Esme informed her, Geraldine nodded and walked up the stairs.

When Geraldine came back down, Fabienne was behind her, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a pink v-neck shirt and over top of that was a white vest. She had on her white converse high tops and her hair was up in a high ponytail and her bangs were straightened.

"I'M READY TO GO!" Gerald yelled down the stairs and they looked toward the staircase when they heard thumping and his running footsteps coming down. He got to the bottom with his bag and his owl, Wynne.

"Okay, lets go." Louis said, while he got up and walked over to the floo. Each on of them stepped in and shouted their destination.

"Louis, Geraldine! How nice to see you two again." Louis's sister Victoire exclaimed, while she pulled the two of them into a hug.

"It's nice to see you too, Victoire." Louis said to his oldest sister, while he smiled brightly at her.

"Louis!" Dominique yelled from the other side of the room and she leapt toward him and gave him a huge hug.

"Hello Dominique, how are you this fine morning?" He asked, grinning at her.

"I'm doing wonderfully, thank-you. And yourself?" She said, smiling even wider.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks." He said while his grin turned into a smirk.


	4. Molly and Michael Jones

Molly Jones, nee Weasley was sitting on her bed waiting for her husband to get out of the shower so she could have one. She was thinking about the past few years, and she smiled at the thoughts of her three children, there was Alex Michael Jones who is 15, Abigale Molly Jones who is 13 and there youngest daughter, Allison Maya Jones was 11 and going into her first year at Hogwarts. She heard the shower turn off, so she slid off the bed and grabbed her clothes off the dresser and waited for him to come out. He came out soon after and gave her a kiss, before he hurried to his closet to pull out some clothes. She walked into the bathroom and put her clothes on the counter and grabbed her 2 towels and put them on the floor beside the shower. She quickly stripped and got in, turning the shower on, so it was nice and warm. It relaxed her, the past few weeks had been very stressful, the kids weren't listening, she had many deadlines she needed to meet at the Daily Prophet and Michael had been working late. Molly's bestfriend's daughter, Charlotte was getting married, and Molly was helping Anna with it. Anna had had Charlotte while she was still in Hogwarts, so Charlie was quite a bit older than Molly's kids. She massaged the shampoo into her hair and then rinsed it out before it could seep into her eyes. She finished up in the shower, so she quickly got out, wrapped her long hair in a turban and then dried her body off and got dressed. She was wearing a pair of Capri sweatpants, a white t-shirt, with a blue cardigan on top.

She walked into her bedroom and slipped her feet into her flip flops and headed downstairs to see if the family was ready to go. She got down there and saw Alex sprawled out on the couch, he was wearing some jean shorts, a red t-shirt and a gray zip up hoodie. His brown hair was framing his face perfectly. He glanced over at her and gave her a bright smile, she smiled back and continued into the kitchen. She came in and looked over at Abigale, who was sitting on the counter eating an apple. Her red hair, was down, it was slightly wavy, but looked pretty all the same. She had on some jean short shorts and a purple t-shirt on with the hurley sign on the front. She was wearing her sketchers as well. Allison had just come in behind her and she was wear jean border shorts, a blue tank top and a white zip up sweater over top. Her red hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her bangs were straightened.

"Are you 3 ready to go?" She asked while she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, are we going to visit Grandmum and Grandad before we leave?" Ally replied, while she gave her mother a questioning look.

"Yes, we are and then your father and I will take you to Platform 9 and ¾ and see you off, so your Aunt Lucy and Uncle Lorcan can head off to the wedding this afternoon." She answered her youngest daughter.

"Do we have enough room in the car?" Abby asked.

"Yes we do, your father has charmed it so it's the same size, but more people can fit in it, so Mattie, Tallys and Emmy can fit in with you." She replied, while smiling at her 2 daughters. Ally and Abby had never gotten on that well with the other girls, Alex did though, he really enjoyed there company.

"Too bad, we could've had them run beside the car." Ally muttered rudely.

"Allison Maya, that was rude! Do not talk about your cousins like that!" Molly said angrily, while giving her a glare.

"Sorry, mum." She said quietly, while she quivered at the glare. It seemed all the Weasley granddaughter's had inherited grandmum Molly's temper. She gave her another look and then walked into the living room to see if Michael had brought down the bags, she smiled when she saw that he had. She walked over to their big bay window and looked out. She was surprise to see Al and Mike out there talking. She smiled fondly at the sight, the father-son moments were quite rare. She walked over to the back door, opened it and called out to them.

"It's time to go, you two!" She hollered.

"Alright!" Michael said, and he turned and walked back into the house, he squeezed by her, but Molly wasn't moving.

"What did you say to Alex?" She asked, giving him a look.

"Nothing." He replied and he walked into the living room, without looking back. She glared at his retreating figure and then headed outside to where Alex was standing.

"Hey, sweetheart. Is something the matter?" She asked while she slipped an arm over he shoulders.

"No, it's fine." He replied, his shoulders were slightly slumped and he wasn't looking her in the eye. Those were the two signs that let her know when he was lying.

"You're lying. But I'm not going to push it." She said while she pulled her arm back and headed back inside, she could hear him following behind. They got back inside and she continued to glare at her husband, he ignored her, which made her madder. She went first into the floo and walked off into her mother and father's house to see if she could find one of them. She came into the kitchen and saw her mum and dad, sitting there.

"Hello, mum and dad." She said while she walked over and hugged them both.

"Hello, Molly. How are you?" My father replied while he kissed me on the forehead.

"I'm fine, thank-you. How are you two?" She replied while she sat down at the table.

"We're fine, we were just waiting for you and Lucy to arrive," Her mother replied, while she glanced toward the living room, "are Michael and the kids here, or were they going to come over in a little bit?" Audrey continued.

"No, they should be right behind me." She answered, while she leaned over in the chair, and just as she did, the fire lit up green and Allison came out and was quickly followed by Abigale.

"MUM! Al and dad are fighting!" Abigale shouted as she came into the kitchen.

"What do you mean, yelling or just angrily?" She asked while she stood up quickly heading towards the fireplace.

"Yelling, and it looked like dad was going to smack Al around the mouth when I left!" Abby said, wounding close to tears.

"Okay you wait here with grandmum and granddad, while I go and stop it. Alright?" She said while she pulled her little girls into her arms, and tried to reassure them.

"Okay." They said quietly, as they walked over to sit with their grandparents. Molly rushed to the fireplace, grabbed a handful of floo powder and got into the fireplace and called out her destination. She came to a stop and she got out of the fireplace, to be met with angry yells. She ran to the kitchen and saw the two of them less then a foot away from eachother, both were red in the face, but what made her blood boil was that there was handprint on the side of Al's face and he had tears streaming down his face.

"MICHAEL JONES STEP AWAY FROM MY SON THIS INSTANT!" She screamed while she whipped out her wand. They both froze and turned towards her.

"Molly-" Michael said, but he was cut off.

"I DO NOT WANT AN EXPLANATION! YOU HIT OUT SON AND WE SWORE WE WOULD NEVER RESORT TO VIOLENCE!" She screamed, while she pointed her wand threateningly towards Michael. He stepped away from her. She rushed forward and pulled Alex towards her and behind her.

"Michael, I want you to pack up and leave. Once you can come and explain to me what happened, without yelling or lying, then you might be able to come back. But that depends on how Alex feels about it, if he isn't comfortable with that, then you won't be coming back until he does. And you will be apologizing to him, once you mean it. Goodbye." She said coldly, she whipped around and pushed Alex towards the fire and then pushed him in, after he was gone she followed after him, without a look back at Michael.

She came out on the other side, to see her dad hugging Alex close and she could hear his broken hearted sobs. She felt her eyes welling up and she walked over to her mum and allowed her to hug her close.

"Oh mum, what am I going to do?" She whispered.

"Molly, I know this is going to be hard, but you do what you think is best. I know it's hard, you love Michael, but right know the two of you need some space." Audrey told her distraught daughter. Molly nodded and leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. Their moment was cut short when the sound of someone apparating into the house. They all pulled away and looked towards the doorway. Lucy, Lorcan, Mattie, Tallys and Emmy stepping into the living room.

"What happened?" Lucy asked, when she saw her tearstained sister's face.

"Michael hit Alex." She said while she walked over to her and hugged her close.

"Oh my goodness. Alex are you okay?" She asked, she rushed over to him once Molly had finished hugging.

"I'm fine." He replied in a hoarse voice. He allowed her to hug him and stroke his hair. Molly walked over to them and after Lucy let go she pulled her son close and muttered comforting words to him.

"I suppose we should go?" She said, while she smiled, but it wasn't genuine, it didn't reach her eyes.

"Yes, you should." Percy Weasley said to his daughter. He walked over to Molly and Alex and slung his arms over them and walked with them out to the car. The 3 girls said goodbyes to their parents and their grandparents and then quickly got into the car. Molly said goodbye to them and then slowly pulled out of the driveway and drove off to the train platform. They arrived and she saw all of her cousins and there children. They all looked at Alex and then glanced at her, she knew she'd have to explain everything to them later. She continued on and then found an empty spot to say goodbye to her kids and nieces. She quickly said goodbye and headed off again.


	5. Lucy and Lorcan Scamander

Lucy Scamander was sitting with her family at the kitchen table, waiting for her daughters and husband, Loracan to finish eating so they could head over and meet her sister, Molly and her husband, Michael and there kids three kids.

"Mattie, finish your eggs." She told her eldest daughter, giving her a look. Mattie Luna Scamander was 14 and she ate the slowest, she usually picked at her food and made everybody wait for her.

"Emmy stop stealing Tallys' hashbrowns!" Lorcan snapped at the youngest. Emmy Haven Scamander was only eleven, but she had no trouble bugging her sister's and it drove their father up the wall, Lucy was use to it and she was much more laid back. Their middle child, Tallys Audrey Scamander was 12 and she was the sensible one, she was much more serious and a much harder worker.

"Are we finished eating? Because your aunt Molly was expecting us sooner, rather than later." She said, giving Mattie a pointed look.

"I'm finished." Mattie said, while she pushed her dish towards her dad, who was clearing the table.

"Okay, girls go get dressed quickly and then bring your bags back down here and we'll head out." She instructed them. They got up and headed to their bedrooms. She helped her husband clear the rest of the dishes and well she was putting the butter back into the cupboard, Lorcan wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you, but your heads full of Wrackspurts." He whispered.

"Oh is it now? Well I've noticed quite a few nargles hanging around your head." She whispered back, barely concealing a laugh.

"I was wondering about that, I could hear them." He said after he snorted.

"I see." She replied, she turned around and kissed him. He smiled and she grinned back at him like a chesire cat. They heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen so they pulled apart and waited for them to come in. It was Tallys, she was wearing a pair of her black capri's, a grey v-neck shirt and her hair was down, it was slightly curly. After her came Mattie, who was wearing a pair of ripped jeans, a white t-shirt and black jacket and her hair was in a low ponytail. Then after a few minutes of waiting, Emmy came down wearing a white sundress and a blue jacket over top and her hair was down, and it was pin straight.

"Ready to go, I take it?" Lucy said to her family. They all nodded so they headed over to the floo and went to Lucy's parents house.


	6. Fred Weasley II and Anna Poline

Fred Weasley II was lying on his bed waiting for his ex-wife, Anna Poline to drop off his two boys, Cameron George and Zachary Fredrick. Cam was going into his 4th year and Zach was going into his 2nd year. Anna and I had been in love, but we fell out of it when the boys were 8 and 6. He knew deep down that she wasn't the one, but he was trying to fill that spot. His best friend Lila Brown had been, but she had been killed when they were 19, she'd been caught in the crossfire between her mother, Lavender Brown and her father who she had never met, Ernie McMillian. They'd been dating for a year when that had happened and he'd been planning on proposing, but Lavender had called him and told him the depressing new. He of course had rushed over and tried to calm her, but she wasn't consolable, she'd been heart-broken. Lila had been her only daughter, she'd had 3 boys after her and know her little girl was gone. He'd found out after the medi-wizards had done an autopsy that she'd been 4 months pregnant. After he'd found that out, _he'd_ been unconsolable, his mum and dad had tried to break him out of his depressed state, but they couldn't and then in came Anna, she'd been his guardian angel. She'd eased him out of his distraught state and had become his bestfriend, they'd become close because she'd helped him at the lowest point so after they'd started dating she knew him at his highest point, but it went downhill when he'd called her Lila, and just to be fair it had been anniversary of Lila's death and every year at that point he'd become sad and wouldn't talk to people, he just wasn't the Fred everybody knew. But apparently that had been enough to push Anna over the edge, she'd yelled at him for quite awhile, trying to get him to explain why, but each time he started talking she'd cut him off and start screaming again. The kids had hid in the attic and it took the two of them 4 hours to find them and when they did Anna bid them goodbye and was gone. After she left, he packed up her stuff and flooed it over to her mother's. Her mum had apologized about the whole thing and was very sorry for her daughter's unrealistic behaviour, but he waved her off saying he under stood perfectly. He hadn't seen her for a few months, but on July 1st, she'd shown up and explained how the arrangements were going to work. During the summer the boys would stay with her and for the rest of the year, except for some holidays, they would be with Fred. He'd told her that was fine, went back inside and told the boys to pack up lots of clothes because they were staying with their mother for the rest of the summer. The boys, although being happy to see their mum, had argued, saying they wanted to stay with their dad, not even caring that they'd hurt their mother's feelings. He had seen her eyes glistening and he'd told the boys not to argue and had explained they'd have loads more fun with their mum and that he'd write them every week. They'd agreed after that, Anna had stayed after the boys had got in the car and told him thank-you and that she was sorry that their relationship had to end up like this. He knew she was sorry, but he didn't forgive her, how could she leave him. He'd explained to her that he would never truly love her as much as he'd loved Lila when they started dating, she'd looked put out and told him she'd understood completely and forgived him for not being able too.

**Pop!**

Fred jumped alittle at the sudden sound, but realized it was Anna and her boyfriend Allan arriving with the boys. He got up off his bed and walked out into the living room and out the door.

"Hello, Anna. Allan" He said while giving them a slight smile.

"Hello, Fred. How've you been?" Anna asked while she hugged Zach goodbye.

"Good, and yourself?" He replied, while he pulled Cam into a hug.

"Good, thanks. Now boys, have a great year at Hogwarts and write to me each week. I'll see you during Easter break. Alright?" She said to the boys, while giving them a stern look.

"Of course mum, don't worry." Cameron replied while he gave her a big smile.

"Good boys, okay while bye. Love you boys! Can't wait to get your letters!" She said while waving and leaving with a pop. He turned towards the boys and smiled brightly at them. They didn't return the smiles though, they looked at him and then they both burst into tears. He was shocked, what had happened?

"Boys, what's the matter?" He asked, while slowly walking towards them. Zach flung himself at his dad, but Cameron stumbled back as if he were scared. Fred wrapped his arms around his trembling 12 year old, but he was more worried about how Cameron was reacting.

"Cam, kiddo. What happened? Did somebody hurt you?" He asked anxiously, while he attempted to take another step towards his son.

"A-Al-Al-An hit us." He stuttered, while he attempted to calm himself. Fred saw red the moment Cameron finished his sentence.

"Does your mother know?" He asked in a deadly quiet voice.

"No, he told u-us, if we t-t-told her it would b-b-be worse." Cam managed to get out.

"I'm gonna kill him." He muttered angrily, well he walked over to Cameron and pulled him close.

"Boys, I'm going to call granddad and grandmum. So just wait in the living room." He told them, while he led them into the house. He made sure they were sitting before he went to find his phone. He found it dialed the number and waited a few minutes.

"Hello?" Angelina Weasley asked into the phone.

"Mum, could you come over here please?" He asked her quietly.

"Of course I can, whats the matter dear?" She replied.

"I'll explain when you get here, can you bring dad with you too?" He answered.

"Mhmm, I'll see you in a few minutes." She told him.

"Okay, thanks mum." He said to her.

He went out to the boys and less than 30 seconds later the fire lit up and his mother stepped out, shortly followed by his dad.

"Now, tell us what happened?" She told him while she took a seat on the other side of Cam.

"Allan's hitting them." He said angrily. He got up and started pacing the living room.

"He's abusing them?" George Weasley said in a scary voice.

"Yes! What do I do? According to Cam they weren't allowed to tell Anna." He explained to them.

"You're going to go to the Ministry of Magic after you drop the boys off at the platform and explain this all to them." Angelina said quietly.

"I want them home!" He said, while shooting his mother a glare.

"I know you do, but they'd be safer there. What if Allan showed up here while you were at work. At least at Hogwarts they won't let him in because he isn't of relation." His father explained. Fred thought about that for a few minutes and he decided that they were right.

"Okay, that makes sense," He said slowly, "boys is all your stuff packed?" He asked them.

"Yeah." They mumbled.

"Okay well lets go." He said, while he got up.

"But dad! Everyone will know we were crying." Zach said, he sounded scandalized by the idea of having people see him with puffy eyes and a blotched face. Fred turned around, muttered a spell and their faces were clean.

"Thanks, dad!" Zach said while he hugged his dad.

"Welcome, buddy." He said, while kissing the top of his head. He walked over to the floo and sent the boys through to there parents house and then his mum and dad went and lastly Fred. He came in and saw the boys munching on some apples that they found in their granddad and grandmum's kitchen. He smirked at them and shook his head.

"Are you guy's ready to continue on?" He asked them.

"Mhmm!" Zach said enthusiastically.

"Okay, lets go. Bye mum, dad." He said, while he hugged his parents.

"Bye Freddie." His dad said, while he ruffled his hair.

The boys and I walked over to the car his mum and dad had and got in. He backed out of the driveway and headed on his way to the London train station.


	7. Roxanne and Lysander Scamander

Roxanne Scamander was sitting beside her husband on the couch while they waited for their children, Randi Roxanne Scamander and Devin Lysander Scamander to finish eating their breakfast. Randi was 15 and Devin was 13, they were trying to finish their eggs as fast as possible because they wanted to get to the train station as fast as possible. They were very excited to see their Uncle Fred and cousins Cameron and Zachary, whom they'd only saw once during the summer. Roxanne leaned forward a little to see if the kids had almost finished and saw that they had.

"Mum, dad, we're ready to go!" Devin told his parents excitedly.

"Are you sure? I don't see your bags waiting by the door or any of your school stuff." Lysander replied lazily, while he ran his fingers through Roxanne's hair. Randi and Devin glanced at eachother and sprinted to their rooms. Roxanne glanced back at her husband and smiled, Lysander leaned down and kissed her, she pulled back when she heard the heavy footfalls of her children came running back to the living room.

"We're ready!" They said at the same time, while smiling brightly at their parents.

"Okay, lets go." Roxanne replied, while she held back her giggles. She walked over to Randi and offered her arm to her. Once she grabbed on the room started to spin and it felt like they were being pulled through a small tube and she felt very dizzy. They stopped suddenly and Randi stumbled to the side. After a few minutes of waiting, Lysander and Devin appeared beside them. They walked up the path to a small cottage and they knocked on the door. They could hear someone walking slowly towards the door and after a few seconds the door swung open and they were met by Luna Scamander.

"Hello, Lysander, Roxanne, Randi, Devin. How are you?" She asked in her far away voice.

"Good, mum. How are you?" Lysander replied, while he leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I'm good, your father is in his study. I will go get him." She told her son, daughter in-law and grandchildren. She walked out of the hall and up the stairs. Lysander led his family into the sitting room. They sat down on the couch and waited for Rolf and Luna to come back downstairs.

"Lysander, how are you son?" Rolf Scamander asked his son as he came into the room.

"I'm good dad, how are you?" Lysander replied while he stood up and hugged his dad.

"I'm doing fine, and how're you Roxanne?" He answered.

"I'm doing great, thanks Rolf." Roxanne told her father in-law.

"That's good. Randi, Devin, are you two excited to go back to Hogwarts?" He asked his two grandkids.

"Yes, I've missed the Ravenclaw common room, it's so cozy!" She told him excitedly and then she quickly backpedaled. "Not that home isn't, just missing my friends." She said while smiling guiltily at her mother.

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to beat Ravenclaw in Quidditch." He said while he gave his sister a cheeky smile. Devin was in Gryffindor like his mum and Roxanne had continued on the Scamander tradition of being in Ravenclaw.

"Well, I'm glad you two are excited." He told his grandchildren, he smiled at them and sat down on his rocker. They grinned back at him and they leaned their heads against their parent's shoulders.

"Well we should probably get going, we shall see you two at the wedding?" Lysander told his parents, while he got up.

"Yeah we will, have a good term kids." Rolf told them and Luna and him got up and hugged their grandkids.

"Bye." The two of them called as they followed their parents outside.


	8. Rose and Scorpius Malfoy

Rose Malfoy (nee Weasley) was sitting at the dining room table with her husband, Scorpius Malfoy and their children, Regulus Arthur Malfoy a 6th year Slytherin, Monica Narcissa Malfoy a 5th year Gryffindor, Alexandrina Astoria Malfoy a 3rd year Gryffindor, Anastasia Hermione Rose Malfoy a 2nd year Slytherin and Andrew Draco Scorpius Malfoy, who was a first year. Rose and Scorpius had decided as a couple that they did not want to continue the constellations throughout all their children, so Regulus was named after his great grandmother's cousin and would be the last constellation named child, and that was to say he didn't name his children after any of the constellations.

"Regulus, have you figured out what you would like as a gift for making Quidditch captain?" Scorpius asked his son.

"Well, I kind of wanted to get a new broom, would that be okay?" He asked his parents.

"That would be just fine, there's a new firebolt coming out, would that work?" Rose asked her son, after she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah, that'd be great! Thanks." He said, smiling at them. Regulus had inherited the blonde locks from his father, but his eyes were brown and cheerful, not gray and cold. His clothing choices were muggle-ish and not like what Scorpius wore as a young boy. He was wearing black jeans, a gray t-shirt and black skater shoes.

"Okay, well your mother and I will go into Diagon Alley after we drop you off at the platform and buy it and send it to you tomorrow." Scorpius told his son. After a few seconds of silence Rose turned to her eldest daughter and started questioning her.

"Monica, have you got Puma ready?" She questioned.

"Yes mum, Puma is all ready for the trip, she's in her cage and I have her cat food in my bag as well." Monica replied exasperatedly.

"Okay." Rose said, she looked over her eldest daughter and smiled at her choice of clothing. She had on a pink blouse, a black high-wasted skirt and a pair of black shiny heels. Monica's blonde hair was lying straight down her back and her gray eyes were bright. Rose looked over at Alexandrina and grimaced at her choices. Her red hair was hanging in her face and it was wavy and it looked as though it hadn't been brushed very well, her blue eyes were cold and unwelcoming. She had on a black baggy sweater, gray skinny jeans, and black skater shoes. Next to her was Anastasia, her blonde hair was up in a ponytail, and her blue eyes were much more inviting than Alex's. She was wearing a white romper, with a blue jean vest over top, and she had on a pair of white strappy sandals.

Rose looked over at her youngest son, Andrew, and couldn't help but chuckle, he had on a bright green t-shirt, white shorts and his red hair was everywhere and his blue eyes were unusually happy, probably excited to go off to Hogwarts. He was also wearing some black converse high tops, that Rose's mum and dad, Hermione and Ron, had bought for him. Rose was chuckling because he had one long brown feather in his hair, from his new Barn owl, Pudge.

"Andy, dear, you have a feather in your hair." Rose told him, while she held back a big smile. Scorpius head snapped around to look at his youngest and he let out a loud laugh. Andrew's face was going bright red and he quickly brushed his hands through his hair, trying to get rid of it. Scorpius reached his hand out and plucked it out after Andrew had struggled with trying to get it out. Andrew glanced down at his plate and ignored everyone else.

"Anyways, are we all ready to go. I'm sure my mum and dad don't want to wait any longer." Scorpius told his family.

"Yes we should, I wouldn't want to be late getting to the plaform, because we were late getting to your parents house." Rose said, while she got up and started clearing the table. Scorpius gave her a dirty look and helped her clear away the rest of the dishes. They went into the kitchen and she put them in the sink and filled it up with water and then went out into the living room and waited for her children to come down. Scorpius came out of the kitchen after he'd finished cleaning up the mess.

"I'll go now, so my parents aren't startled when one of the kids come flying into the kitchen or the sitting room to say hello to them." Scorpius said, while giving Rose a cheeky smile.

"Okay, Scorp. Make sure they've hidden the candy." She said while giving him a grin.

"Don't worry I will." He said, while he chuckled. He grabbed the floo powder, got into the fireplace and yelled out 'Malfoy Manor' and then a green fire engulfed him and he was gone. She waited several more minutes and then her kids appeared in the living room.

"We're ready to go." Regulus told her.

"Okay, Andrew you can go first." Rose instructed. Andy went and then after him was Anastasia and after her Alexandrina and then Monica and finally Regulus. After he had went Rose put all the luggage into the floo, stepped into it and called out 'Malfoy Manor.' She came to a dizzying stop and she stumbled out.

"Hello, Rose." Draco Malfoy said to his daughter in-law.

"Hello, Draco. How're you?" Rose asked him politely.

"I'm doing fine, and yourself?" Draco replied, while they gave eachother an awkward hug.

"Fine, thank-you." She replied.

"Rose, how nice to see you!" Astoria Malfoy said as she came into the living room with her 5 grandchildren trailing behind her. Scorpius came in right after them with a cookie hanging out of his mouth. Draco looked up at his only son and shook his head, and Astoria told him not to eat like a horse. Rose had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing, she didn't want to be told off for encouraging Scorpius's childish behaviour.

"It's nice to see you too, Astoria." Rose told her once she'd finish telling off her son. Astoria came up to her and gave her a warm hug. They sat down and visited with the Malfoy family for around a half an hour before they told them they would have to be leaving. They apparated to the Platform and then Scorpius quickly went back to his parents to get Regulus. He came back a few minutes later and they said their goodbyes.

"Regulus, you better watch out for Andrew if he's in Slytherin, and Monica the same goes for you if he's in Gryffindor." Rose told her two eldest children.

"Yes mum." They said in unision.

"Good." Rose answered as she pulled each of them into a hug.

"Alexandrina, you mustn't get as many detentions as you did last year. I hate having to ground you over the holidays." Rose told her daughter sternly. Alex nodded and she pulled her into a hug and after she finished Scorpius pulled her close as well.

"Anastasia, you did very well last year and I expect the same thing this year." She told her youngest daughter, giving her a small smile.

"I will mum." Ana answered quietly, as she allowed her mum to pull her into a tight hug. After she went to her dad and hugged him aswell.

"Andrew, if you get into either Slytherin or Gryffindor, your father and I will be proud no matter what. Both are wonderful houses!" Rose told her son, as Scorpius pulled him into a hug and Rose pratically pulled him out of his grasp for a hug of her own. Scorpius seemed to have seperation anxiety, it happened every time they sent another one off to Hogwarts, it had been worse with Regulus though, because he'd been first to go.

They watched their kids pile onto the train and then they apparated back to their house.


	9. Hugo and Hannah Weasley

Hugo Weasley was laying in his bed listening to his wife, Hannah Weasley(nee Velmon) threaten their two boys, Joseph Ronald and Timothy Hugo out of bed. Joey was going to Hogwarts for his third year and Timmy was starting his 1st year. Joey was in Gryffindor, but Hugo and Hannah were thinking Timmy was going to be in Ravenclaw like, Hannah.

"HUGO!" Hannah yelled from her son's room. Hugo shot up and flinched.

"YEAH?" He yelled back to her.

"YOUR SONS ARE GONE!" She screamed as she came storming into their room.

"What?" He asked her weakly.

"They're gone! WHERE ARE THEY?" Hannah continued, angrily.

"Hannah, I don't know where they are." He told her, trying to calm her down.

"Well where could they be? I didn't hear anything last night. Did you?" She demanded.

"I don't know where they are, maybe they're downstairs eating. And no I didn't hear anything last night." Hugo told his distraught wife. He stood up and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He walked past her and headed downstairs. He looked in their living room, kitchen and laundry room and they weren't in either of those rooms, so he decided to check outside. As he walked out the door her saw his two sons coming up the pathway…with their brooms.

"JOSEPH RONALD! TIMOTHY HUGO! WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT RIDING YOUR BROOMS!" Hannah screamed at her sons, she must've followed Hugo outside. He saw his boys flinch and they slowed.

"YOU BOYS ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! HOW DARE YOU SCARE YOUR FATHER AND ME LIKE THAT! WE WERE WORRIED SICK! YOU DIDN'T EVEN LEAVE A NOTE TO SAY YOU HAD WENT OUTSIDE! YOU BETTER HURRY UP NOW!" Hannah continued, the boys rushed forward, but stopped a few feet away from their mother.

"WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU THINKING!" Hannah questioned, but she quickly cut them off.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHAT YOU WERE THINKING, YOU WEREN'T YOU JUST THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD LEAVE THE HOUSE AND LET YOUR POOR PARENTS WORRY." Hannah was like Hugo's dad, aunt Ginny, Uncles and some of his female cousins and especially his grandmum.

"Hannah, you need to calm down. Why don't you go inside and get everything sorted and I'll deal with the boys." Hugo said to his wife, trying to reason with her.

"FINE! BUT THEY BETTER BE PUNISHED THOROUGHLY!" Hannah yelled and then she stormed back inside. Hugo turned back towards his son, and gave them a dirty look.

"What were you thinking, sneaking off like that?" He asked them in a deadly quiet voice. Timothy lowered his head and Hugo could tell he was holding back his tears. _Way to start off the school year._ Hugo thought sardonically.

"We weren't." Joseph said quietly.

"To hell you weren't. We weren't worried that long, but you can't do that! It isn't fair to you're mum or me. What would you have done if one of you had gotten hurt? You would've had to come and get your mother and me regardless." Hugo continued, in his disappointed voice.

"We didn't think of that." Joseph answered him, his head was down and Hugo couldn't help but feel bad, Joseph was going to be in a lot of trouble with his mum, because she thought that he should be much more mature and protect his little brother. Hugo didn't think that way though, Tim could think for his own, Joey didn't have to think for him.

"I didn't think so. Next time you should. Now go inside and get your bags downstairs and they we will head over to my mum and dad's." He told them, while pointing inside. They walked by them with their shoulder's slumped and their heads down. Their clothes were all muddy, so he figured they would need to change those quickly. He followed them back inside and gave his wife a look, that let her know to be quiet, he received a dirty look in return. The boys trudged off to their rooms and he could hear them slamming stuff around.

"What is wrong with you!" Hannah asked him angrily.

"Nothing, but you don't need to start on them, we're going to be late." Hugo told her, using his warning voice. She spun around and stormed off, probably to snap at the boys. He sighed and waited for his boys and wife to come back in so they could floo over to his parent's house. He heard another yell and then Timothy's voice screamed back at his mum. He was shocked and he quickly ran to the boys room.

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS JOEY'S FAULT! I CAN THINK FOR MYSELF AND IT WAS MY IDEA ANYWAYS!" Timothy screamed at her.

"TIMOTHY, YOU DON'T NEED TO COVER FOR YOUR BROTHER AND DON'T YOU EVER YELL AT ME AGAIN!" Hannah yelled back at him.

"I AM NOT COVERING FOR HIM! I CAME UP WITH THE IDEA SO SHUT UP!" He yelled back. The whole room went silent and nobody moved. Hugo was shocked, and he could tell Hannah was too. The silence was broken by Hannah's sob, she spun around and walked out of the room, she sounded heart broken. Hugo watched her walk down the hall and into their room, the door shut with a snap. He turned back to the boys after a few minutes.

"Joseph go outside and put away the brooms." Hugo ordered his son.

"Yes, sir." Joey answered quickly and he ran out of the room. He shut the door behind Joseph and turned towards his youngest son.

"You never yell at your mother. That was very rude and you had no reason too. You could've calmly explained to her what had happened." Hugo told his son, while he stepped towards him.

"I did explain to her calmly, but she wouldn't listen." Tim said, he sounded close to tears.

"Well even so, you never tell someone to shut up, that is very rude." He said sternly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean too, she was just making me so mad, because she doesn't think I can think for myself and I can!" He said and his voice broke.

"Timothy, it's okay, but you will need to apologize to her." Hugo said firmly.

"Okay." Timothy agreed. Hugo beckoned for him to come closer and he pulled him into a hug. Tim's red hair was everywhere and his blue eyes were filled with tears. He had changed into a blue shirt and gray shorts. He pulled back and left his arm around the eleven year olds shoulders. They walked out into the hall and he walked him down to the master bedroom, he knocked and waited for her answer.

"Yeah?" Hannah asked through the door, her voice was thick with tears.

"Hannah, honey. Can I come in?" He asked her.

"Mhmm." She replied. He opened the door and pushed his son in. Hannah was sitting on the bed.

"I'm sorry mum, but you never think I can think for myself and you always blame Joey and it isn't fair!" He told her while he flung himself at her. She just managed to open her arms before they were filled with Timmy.

"Oh, baby. It's okay! And I'm sorry too." She told him, while she kissed the top of his head.

"Well I suppose we're ready to go?" Hugo asked, while he smiled at his wife and son.

"Yes we are." Hannah said while she walked over to him and gave him a hug.


	10. James II and Kylie Potter

James Sirius Potter was lying in bed with his wife Kylie Abrianna Potter (nee Jameson) waiting for their 4 kids to come in and get them up. They had twin boys, Sirius Kade and Remus Liam. The both of them were in Gryffindor like their father and their namesakes, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. The twins were 16. After them came Logan James Potter, who's a 2nd year Gryffindor. James and Kylie's last child and only daughter, Grainne Ginerva was 10 and she wasn't going to Hogwarts until next year.

"Mum, dad?" Logan's voice came from the doorway. James glanced up and smiled.

"Yes, Logan?" James replied.

"Are you going to make breakfast anytime soon." Logan asked quietly.

"I'll get up now and make it, Jamesie could you get the rest of them up, please?" Kylie asked him nicely.

"Of course dear." He answered smiling slightly.

"Thank-you hun." Kylie said, while she kissed him lightly. He grinned and got up. Kylie pulled on her housecoat and walked out of the room and he watched as Logan followed her.

James walked out of their bedroom and headed down to Sirius's room. He opened the door and peered in. Sirius was sprawled out on his bed, his dark brown hair was everywhere and he looked too peaceful.

"Siri." He called into the room, Sirius didn't move. James groaned and walked over to the bed.

"Sirius, come on kiddo, you gotta wake up." He said loudly. Sirius moved slightly, but not a lot. James reached out and started shaking his son. Sirius's eyes snapped open and he jumped away.

"Dad!" Sirius exclaimed he looked a little startled.

"Sirius!" James said. "It was time to get up and I didn't want to waste my voice, I still need to wake up your brother and sister."

"Ugh! Fine, I'm up." He said while he got off the bed, he was wearing a pair of sweatpants and he stumbled slightly when he tripped over his shoes.

James walked out of his room and continued on to Remus's room. The door was already open and he walked right on in. He almost slipped on his son's skateboard and he let out a gasp of surprise and quickly stepped off of it.

"Remus!" He said angrily. He watched as his son rolled over and pulled his blanket closer. Remus's black hair was everywhere just like his brothers.

"Remus, wake up!" He repeated as he made his way over to his son's bed. Remus opened his eyes and blinked the sleep out of his blue eyes.

"What?" Remus asked he was disoriented.

"It's time to get up, we're going over to my mum and dad's early and then were off to the train station." He told his son while he threw him a pair of jeans and a blue shirt.

"Oh right. It's the 1st." He said while he pulled on the shirt. He got up and then drug on his jeans. James watched him for a second longer and then he walked out and crossed the hall to Grainne's room.

"Grainne, it's time to get up, sweetie." He said, Grainne's green eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Okay." She mumbled as she sat up and pushed the blankets off her small body. James turned and walked out of her room and headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Have you got them up?" Kylie asked him as soon as he came into the kitchen.

"Yes, I almost killed myself on Remus's skateboard though." He informed her, she grinned and put the 6 plats onto the table. Logan immediately dug in, ignoring his mum's look.

"Good, and I'll be sure to remind him to move it." She replied, while she sat down at the head of the table. He grinned and sat down opposite her, and started eating.

"Morning, Remus." Kylie said as Remus came into the kitchen, he flopped down opposite Logan and grunted in reply. Kylie smiled and took a sip of her coffee. They both glanced towards the doorway when they heard Grainne and Sirius arguing.

"Again? Really?" Kylie questioned as she got up and headed for the stairs.

"SIRIUS! GRAINNE! GET DOWN HERE, PLEASE!" She called up to the kids. They heard muttering and then Sirius appeared at the bottom of the stairs, and following him came Grainne, who was glaring daggers at the back of her brother's head. They came into the kitchen and sat down opposite eachother. James and Kylie gave the two children exasperated looks and continued eating their breakfast in silence. Once all of them had finished their breakfast, Grainne and Logan cleared the table, James, Sirius and Remus went up stairs to bring the bags downstairs and Kylie got out the floo powder from the closet.

"Are we all ready to go?" Kylie asked her family. All of the kids nodded and James said 'yup.'

"Okay Sirius, you can go first." She informed her son. He nodded and ducked into the fireplace and then reached out and took a handful of floo powder and threw it down as he called out 'Godric's Hollow.' They waited a few moments before Kylie instructed Remus to go. Remus did the same thing as his twin and then he disappeared as the green smoke engulfed him.

"Logan you next." Kylie told her youngest son. He walked past her and inclined his head a bit so he could get into the fireplace. He grabbed some of the floo powder and called out Godric's Hollow just like his brothers.

"Grainne, off you go." She told her only daughter. Grainne stepped past her into the fireplace, did the same things as her brothers and disappeared. Kylie looked over at James and passed him the bowl of floo powder and grabbed some and stepped into the fireplace herself. James watched his wife call out her destination and disappear. He quickly grabbed some floo powder, set down the bowl and headed on his way. He spun faster and faster and then came to a fast stop and he stumbled out of the fireplace.

"James, dear. How are you?" James's mother, Ginny Potter asked him as he was enveloped in a hug.

"Hi mum. I'm good, how're you?" He replied while he pulled away to hug his dad.

"I'm good." She answered while she put an arm around Grainne.

"Grandmum, what house do you think I'll be in?" Grainne asked her grandmother excitedly.

"Well either Hufflepuff like your mother or Gryffindor like your father, whichever one your in will be proud either way." Ginny told her youngest granddaughter.

"Which one is better?" Grainne continued, while giving Ginny a calculating look.

"They're both wonderful houses." Ginny told her, while smiling at her.

"Oh, okay." Grainne said, she looked slightly put out.

"So, Logan are you looking forward to your 2nd year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked his grandson.

"Yeah. I'm going to miss mum and dad though." He answered sadly.

"HEY! What about me?" Grainne asked while giving her brother a heartbroken look.

"I'll miss you too, Grainne, don't worry." He answered her reassuringly.

"Good." Grainne said, with a smug smile on her face. Logan rolled his eyes and turned away from her.

"Sirius, Remus, you two are Gryffindor's beaters, right?" Ginny asked the twins.

"Yup." They replied in unision.

"Just like George and Fred." Ginny said while she smiled sadly at Harry. Harry reached out and grabbed her hand, while giving it a comforting squeeze. The 4 grandkids exchanged looks, they had all heard about their great uncle Fred, but nobody dared to ask questiong, all they knew was that he was Uncle George's twin brother and he's died in the Final Battle at Hogwarts.

"Well we better be off, Kylie and me will come over some time soon." James told his parents while he stood up and headed over to the back door.

"Okay, you're apparating, right?" Harry asked his eldest child.

"Yeah." James answered.

"Would you like your mum and me to apparate two of the kids for you, so you don't have to come back." Harry offered.

"Sure, that'd be great dad." James said while giving his dad a smile.

"Okay, who wants to come with their old granddad?" Harry questioned his grandchildren.

"Ooo! Me!" Grainne shouted, while rushing over to her grandfather.

"Okay let's head out GG." He said while he offered his arm to his granddaughter. She hooked her arm around him and then they disappeared with a pop. James took Sirius, Kylie took Remus and Ginny took Logan. The children steadied themselves once they'd stopped and quickly said their goodbyes and headed off to the train. Grainne looked quite disappointed at the fact the boys were going and she was left at home. Her uncle Albus and aunt Evie-Ann's youngest was even heading off to Hogwarts for his first year as well as her aunt Lily and uncle Aiden's youngest daughter, Kimberly. James took his daughters arm and apparated away, closely followed by Kylie.


	11. Albus and EvieAnn Potter

Albus Potter was walking up the stairs to his eldest daughters, Collins Lily Potter, room. Collins was 15 and she was a 5th year Gryffindor. Albus's wife, Evie-Ann Potter (nee Mercer) was waking up their other daughter, Annabelle Evelyn Potter, she was a 3rd year Slytherin. After they got their daughters up, they were both going to wake up their son, Sean Albus Harry Potter, who was going to be a 1st year at Hogwarts.

"Collins? Honey, time to wake up." He called to his daughter.

"I'm already up." Collins said as she poked her head out from the bathroom.

"Alright, once you've finished bring your stuff downstairs, please." He told her, while he turned around and headed back downstairs. When he came down on to the next landing, his wife was exiting Anna's room. They walked down the hall beside the stairs and knocked on their son's door.

"Yeah?" Came Sean's muffled reply.

"Are you up?" Evie asked her son.

"Yeah." Sean answered.

"Okay, while we need you downstairs in a few minutes, we're heading out pretty quick." Evie told him.

"Alrighty." Sean replied.

They walked back down the hall and down the stairs and came into the kitchen. Evie-Ann, walked over to the fridge and pulled out the eggs, milk and butter. I pulled out a frying pan and handed it to her, while she did that, I made some toast and set the table.

"What house do you think Sean will be in?" Evie asked me suddenly. It took me a minute to answer though, Sean had all the qualities for Gryffindor, but at the same time he was perfect for Slytherin, he was just like Albus was, when he was young.

"I don't know, I think he would suite Slytherin, quite well." I replied. Evie glanced over at me and made sure I wasn't bluffing.

"Yeah he does, but he has all the qualities of a Gryffindor. The sorting hat's going to have a tough time placing him." She replied with a smirk. I nodded in agreement. "It's kind of funny though, I would've thought he would fit into Gryffindor far better then Collins." Evie continued.

"Yeah, it seems that way, doesn't it?" I said, while I started buttering the toast.

"Mhm. Oh well, if he's in either one of those houses, I'll be proud." Evie replied while she poured the scrambled eggs into a bowl. I nodded, and walked over to the table with the toast and orange juice. I put them down and walked over to the bottom of the stairs.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" I yelled up to my children. I heard Collins come running down the stairs from her room, and Annabelle and Sean running out of their rooms and to the stairs. I walked back into the kitchen and sat at the head of the table, while Evie-Ann sat down opposite me. Annabelle was the first to the table and she sat down on the side closest to the door, after her Collins and Sean came running in, diving for their seats. Evie laughed and I chuckled, Collins and Sean were the playful children, always overdramatic and putting on a show for everyone, whereas Annabelle was the serious, quite child. Her and her second cousin Tallys Scamander, were very much alike.

"So, Annabelle have you decided whether or not your going to try out for the Quidditch team this year?" Albus questioned his daughter. Annabelle glanced up and looked as though she were thinking about it.

"I might, but I'd probably go out for chaser, not seeker." She replied and then she took a long sip of her juice. I nodded in approval and then looked over at Collins, she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She was keeper.

Collins Lily! Don't play with your food." Evie scolded her eldest child, while looking disgusted by what her daughter was doing. I glanced over and saw that she was trying to make Sean laugh, by chewing up her food and then grinning before swallowing it. It obviously wasn't helping Sean. He looked slightly sick.

"Sorry mum." Collins apologized quickly and then took a gulp of juice to wash down her food. I had to bite my lip from laughing.

"Mum, Dad. Are we going straight to the platform?" Annabelle asked her parents, while she stood up and put her dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yes, James and Kylie were planning on dropping in and seeing mum and dad, and your mothers parents are busy with your Uncle Jake." Albus explained to his children. Jake was 17 and going into his last year at Hogwarts, he was a Slytherin as well. Jake had been born quite a few years after Evie-Ann, but it was okay, he was great with the kids and he could watch out for them at Hogwarts.

"Oh, okay." Annabelle said sounding a tad disappointed.

"So are we all ready to go?" Evie asked as she cleared off the rest of the plates, with the help of Annabelle. Collins and Sean nodded, while Albus said yes.

"Okay so Albus, could you apparate Sean and Collins there, while me and Annabelle clean up the rest." Evie asked her husband sweetly.

"Sure, hun. Collins, Sean, go grab your bags and everything else." He ordered his children while he heading outside. After a few minutes of waiting, Collins came outside, he offered her, his arm and he apparated her their. He told her to wait and he apparated back to the house and waited a few more minutes and then Sean came out and he allowed him to grip his arm tightly before he apparated back to his daughter. They stood on the platform and waited for Evie and Anna to apparate to the platform, after several long minutes they appeared.

"Okay, you guys have everything? Good. Sean, your father and I are proud of you no matter what house your in! Girls behave and watch out for your brother. Annabelle could you say hi to Jake for me? Oh, I can't believe you're already heading off to Hogwarts! I'm so proud of you Seanie!" Evie-Ann said, while she pulled each of her kids into a rib-breaking hug. They replied with I love you's and then they headed off towards the train. Evie and Albus stood and waved to their kids as they disappeared around the bend. The turned on the spot and apparated back to their empty house.


	12. Lily and Ayden Longbottom

Sapphire at Dawn: Thanks for the review, it helped me, but once you reviewed I only had this chapter to work on, so for any more stories I work on I will take your advice. Personally I like knowing what the characters wear, and what they look like, just so I know what they look like. For the grammar and everything, I'm an amateur writer so I haven't really learned all that stuff yet and in English, grammar wasn't my strong suit, but I will definitely work on it.

Lily Luna Longbottom (nee Potter) was sitting in her office, typing up the final chapters to her book, she was also waiting for her husbands' alarm clock to go off, so she could wake up their daughters, Stephanie Bronwyn Longbottom and Kimberly Braelyn Longbottom. Lily was quite excited to have both her girls at school, that way she had more spare time to finish off the last chapter and edit it. Lily had already published 2 other books, but she still made mistakes and it had been much harder to fix them with bother the girls at home and it had been even harder to write them. It wasn't that the girls weren't good, but they were a bit of a handful, she was sure they had gotten it from her side, but she denied it if anyone else thought that way. Ayden worked at the Ministry as an Auror, along with his brother, Josh and wife-in-law, Lydia. Lily and Ayden didn't see much of each other because of their work schedules and even less when the girls were home, because they dealt with them one on one, so if Ayden was with Steph, Lily would be with Kim. It was a nice way to deal with them, because the both of them would get to spend time with each of the girls, without any interruptions.

A shrill ring broke her out of her thoughts. It was Ayden's alarm clock. She stood up quickly and walked down the hall to the girl's room. She opened the door and peeked in, Steph was sprawled out across her bed and Kim was curled up. She walked into the room and called both of their names. Kimberly woke up first and stumbled past her mother to go to the bathroom. It took a few more calls and shakes to wake up Stephanie. After she had, she was up and throwing on her clothes. She pulled on a pair of her white Capri's and a pink sweater. She shuffled past her mum and waited patiently outside the bathroom for Kim to come out. Lily walked past her daughter and into her and Ayden's bedroom. Ayden was pulling on a pair of jeans and a black sweater. His blonde hair was styled just right and his blue eyes were bright and welcoming. Lily walked past him and into their bathroom to have a shower. She had a quick one and then quickly combed her hair and pulled it into a low ponytail. She walked back out into the bedroom and pulled on her dark wash jeans and a white tank top. She walked back into the bathroom to do her makeup and once she'd finished she walked into the hallway and down the stairs to their kitchen/dining room. She walked in and saw Ayden had already poured the girls cereal, made Lily some toast and poured two cups of coffee. Lily picked up her toast and coffee and headed out to the deck. She left the door open so their dog, Iris, could come outside. She sat outside enjoying the breeze for a few more minutes before Ayden came and joined her. He sat down beside her and ran a hand over her ponytail and when he reached the bottom of it he tugged on it. Lily turned her head towards him and he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She grinned and pulled back. They sat there in silence for several more minutes before Stephanie and Kimberly came out and joined them. Kim was wearing a pair of white short shorts and a yellow sweater; her red hair was curly and just reached her shoulders, where as Steph's was cascading down her back in delicate curls.

"Dad are we visiting Grand mum and Granddad, before we go to the platform?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah, and Uncle Josh and Auntie Lydia will be there with the boys!" Ayden told his daughter's excitedly. He was like a child when it came to his family. It was too cute.

"Cool! I can't wait to see them!" Kimberly said enthusiastically. Lily smiled at her family and took a sip of her coffee.

The family finished off their food and then they apparated to their grandparents' house.

"AYDEN!" Hannah Longbottom yelled, when her son and granddaughter, Kim, appeared suddenly in front of her. Her hand was on her heart and she looked shocked.

"Sorry, mum." Ayden said sheepishly.

"It's quite alright dear." She reassured him while brushing a strand of her hair out of her eyes. He leaned down and hugged his mother and then asked her where his father was.

"Well, Neville I think is inside with your brother. But I'm not sure." Hannah answered while looking towards the house.

"Oh, well I'll go and check then." Ayden said, and he headed off towards the house with Lily and his daughters trailing behind him, before they got to the house a roar came from inside, making the family stop dead in their tracks.

"HAYDEN NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM WHAT DID YOU DO?" Joshua Longbottom roared at his eldest son, from inside the small house.

"I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I TOLD YOU IT WAS REID!" Hayden screamed back at his father.

"WAS NOT!" Reid cried out, sounding very upset at being dragged into the screaming match.

"Well I suppose we should've known this wouldn't be a quiet visit." Lily said gravely, while she took her husbands hand and walked closer to the house. They got to the door opened it quietly and stepped in. Immediately they saw Neville Longbottom in the sitting room with Jeremy and Levi and they could see Josh, Hayden and Reid in the kitchen continuing with their screaming match.

"Hello their dad, what are they fighting about know?" Ayden asked as he came into the room.

"Well apparently Hayden put frogs in Levi's bed, according to Reid, but Hayden is denying it saying it's obviously Reid, saying it's painfully obvious because Reid's trying to blame him." Neville explained.

"Seems complicated." Lily said while she hugged her two nephews.

"Yes it is. Lydia is upstairs crying. I don't think she's been appreciating the screaming. She's been getting headaches quite a bit because of it." Neville informed them while nodding in the direction of the stairs.

"That's not very good." Ayden said while he sat down and pulled Levi into his lap. Levi leaned into his Uncles chest and closed his eyes. Levi was Ayden's favourite nephew because he was so quiet and didn't give him attitude like his older brother's did. Levi was the sweetheart of the family, he had the dazzling smile and his big brown eyes were to die for, he could melt your heart. Ayden and Lily just couldn't understand how Lydia and Josh could ignore it; they got mad at him so easily.

"So Levi, are you excited for school?" Lily asked her nephew. He opened his eyes and looked over at her.

"Yeah." He replied simply, while he rested his head on his Uncle's shoulder. Lily smiled and reached out to ruffle his brown locks. The other nice thing about Levi was that he didn't care if you ruffled his hair. He let you do it with no complaints.

"Kim what house do you think you'll be in?" Jeremy asked his younger cousin.

"I want to be in Gryffindor!" Kim replied excitedly.

"That's cool, Levi what about you?" Jeremy asked his younger brother, while he poked him in the side. Levi let out a squeal and moved away, putting himself between his granddad and uncle.

"I want to be in Gryffindor too." He told his brother, while giving him a dirty look and cuddling closer to his Uncle.

"Good, cause if you were in any other house, mum and dad would disown you." Jeremy told him matter-of-factly. Levi looked horrified at that notion and quickly denied it.

"They would not!" He exclaimed while giving his Uncle and Granddad a pleading look.

"Yes they would." Jeremy said lazily, not realizing he was scarring his younger brother. Levi look sick to his stomach, he didn't want to be disowned!

"No they won't, don't worry Levi. And Jeremy quit scaring your brother!" Ayden said in a commanding yet gentle voice that always calmed his kids, nephews and nieces.

"Really?" Levi questioned while looking hopeful.

"Of course they won't, you're their baby." Ayden explained while he tickled his sides. Levi squealed with laughter and tried getting away, but his granddad grabbed a hold of him and held him down. Levi's laughter seemed contagious though, because they all started laughing right along with him. After several minutes of the torture, Ayden let up and allowed Levi to sit up and take some deep calming breaths. By that time the fighting in the kitchen had ended and Josh, Hayden and Reid were heading towards the sitting room.

"What was all that noise?" Josh asked.

"It was Levi, I was tickling him." Ayden told his older brother with a grin on his face.

"Oh, well it was quite amusing." Josh said, while he smiled at his youngest son. Levi grinned back, but a blush was rising up his pale neck.

"Well shall we get going now?" Lydia asked from the bottom of the stairs. They all glanced back at her and nodded. The two families got up, said goodbye to their grandparents and headed on their way. Ayden and Josh had requested for a car to get them to the train station and the minister had pulled some strings and gotten them one. They piled into the car and Josh drove them to London.

When they arrived, Lily, Lydia, Ayden and Josh went and got some trolleys for their children's luggage. They rushed back to the car, hustled the kid's out and ran for platform 9 & ¾, they got to the barrier, ran through and found an empty spot where they could say goodbye.

"Now, Stephanie you look after your sister and don't go causing trouble!" Lily told her eldest sternly. Stephanie nodded and Lily hugger her and told her to go find a compartment for her, her sister and her cousins. Steph rushed off and Lily and Ayden said goodbye to Kimberly.

"Kimberly we don't care what house your in! We love you just the way you are, if you have the traits of a Slytherin, so be it, but it won't matter. You're still our daughter and we love you regardless." Ayden said to his daughter, Kim nodded and they pulled her into a hug and then they sent her on her way. They watched as Stephanie and Kimberly stuck their heads out of a window and waved at them. Lily blew them a kiss and waited until the train was out of site to head back for the car.


	13. Moments

Moments

_I was coming to the end of a long long walk  
When a man crawled out of a cardboard box  
Under the E. Street Bridge  
Followed me on to it  
I went out halfway across  
With that homeless shadow tagging along  
So I dug for some change  
Wouldn't need it anyway  
He took it lookin' just a bit ashamed  
He said, You know, I haven't always been this way_

_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that plane ride coming home from the war  
That summer my son was born  
And memories like a coat so warm  
A cold wind can't get through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments_

_I stood there tryin' to find my nerve  
Wondering if a single soul on Earth  
Would care at all  
Miss me when I'm gone  
That old man just kept hanging around  
Lookin' at me, lookin' down  
I think he recognized  
That look in my eyes  
Standing with him there I felt ashamed  
I said, You know, I haven't always been this way_

_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like the day I walked away from the wine  
For a woman who became my wife  
And a love that, when it was right,  
Could always see me through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments_

_I know somewhere 'round a trashcan fire tonight  
That old man tells his story one more time  
He says_

_I've had my moments, days in the sun  
Moments I was second to none  
Moments when I knew I did what I thought I couldn't do  
Like that cool night on the E. Street Bridge  
When a young man almost ended it  
I was right there, wasn't scared a bit  
And I helped to pull him through  
Lookin' at me now you might not know it  
Oh, lookin' at me now you might not know it  
But I've had my moments  
I've had my moments  
I've had my moments  
I've had my moments_

A/N: I got the idea for this story, from this song, I do not own the song, all rights go to Emerson Drive. And also I do not own Harry Potter, all rights go to J.K Rowling, however I do own the great grandchildren.


End file.
